Pearlshipping destiny of true love
by Shisui Uchiha Of The Shushin
Summary: this story revolves around ash and dawn in their lives as a new couple. sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Pearlshipping: destiny of true love

Character bios:

Ash: 18

Dawn: 18

Brock: 21

Misty: 20

Cynthia: 23

Mrs. Ketchum: 38

Miley: (new character) 19

_Prologue: It was a sunny day near Pallet town. As our hero ash Ketchum played with his Pikachu and new friend Miley. Now we go to our heroine Dawn Berlitz who was thinking of none other than our hero Ash and how she had lately missed him. So after weeks of thinking of Ash she decided to go to Pallet town. Now we go back to Ash and Miley._

Chapter 1:

Ash and Miley played, pulling pranks on the neighborhood kids all the while Ash thought of his old travelling companion, Dawn, who had been on his mind for weeks now. Since his talk with about marriage and many other intimate matters, Ash, had thought of all the possible women, his mom had suggested misty, of which he was scared of, and then, Dawn made a way into his mind. During his little pondering session he had successfully gotten slapped by Miley which snapped out of it he then, told his Pikachu to use quick attack on Miley which knocked her down causing her and Ash to laugh. Now with Dawn, she was now her way to go see Ash it had been two hours since she had left Viridian city. She now saw Pallet town in the horizon, as she approached the loaming city she saw a face which looked matured yet handsome and at that point she began to run. She had dreamed of Ash for weeks now but never thought of how he would look, but she liked it he looked rugged and handsome. As Ash looked up he saw a beautiful bluenette, he now felt her warm embrace as opened his eyes caught a glimpse of her supple breasts which peaked his interest as he had been thinking of her in new ways since their last date of some sorts a week ago. She saw a dazed and yet happy Ash. She said "Ash how's the new Unova league champion doing. ""Great to say the least and how the new Miss Sinnoh grand festivals champ." "Great." "Hey Dawn meet my new friend Miley she recently moved to Pallet and we kind of hit it off." "Nice to meet you my name is Miley, (grabs Dawn by arm and whispers to her) hey I hear you and Ash are a thing so how is he." "Who told you that, did ash tell you that because if he did im sort of honored, since he is so nice, cute, brave, _sexy_, and kind." "Wait did you say sexy (Miley looked at Dawn with a mischievous look which definitely caught the attention of Dawn who instead started to counter the look with one of innocence) come on you can tell me Dawn I don't know you all that well, but Im Ash's friend and I want to see him happy." "Well I guess I do like him, I mean he is a nice guy and always knew how to brighten the darkest of my days and seemed to exhibit a calming aura that always made me happy to be close to him." "Well ask him out then, I mean he does talk about a lot and I mean a lot." "He does? (Dawn then began to blush wildly)" "Yes he does and you would not believe all the things he tells me." "What did he tell you?" "He told me, he loves you!" "Really?" "Yes." "Wow, im so happy, because im in love with him to." "(at this instant Miley yells at Ash to come and Dawn is panicking wildly and uncontrollably) hey Ash can please come here, I think Dawn wants to tell you something!" "No don't tell him." "Hey, wait Dawn what did you want to tell me." "That she loves you, Mr. Ketchum, god you're oblivious as Misty told me you were." "Hey I'm not oblivious and Misty says a lot of things and Dawn is she kidding or is it true?" "Ash I wouldn't lie about a thing like this to anyone (Dawn began to cry but was stopped by a warm and kind hand, as Ash crept closer to get a kiss and landed it on her lips and as he moved away Dawn looked surprised yet pleased ) what was that for?" "To start a great relationship with the beauty of Sinnoh her self." Both began to kiss passionitly but then remember Miley was there and as they turned they saw pikachu moving Miley away and returned to their kissing session. Dawn then said "does this mean we're a thing now?" "Only if you want my queen." " yes, yes, yes a million times yes ."

_Hope you liked it tell me in comments and I'll continue my work._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Pearlshipping: Destiny of true love ch2**

Now we return to Ash and Dawn as they played outside. Dawn said "Ash how bout we go now it's getting late." "Sure babe let's get going so you wanna stay with me?" "Wait what you got your own house." "Yeah bought it with the money I got from the Unova league Challenge and the Battle Frontier." "Ash you sure are the Pokémon Master I always loved aren't you." "I guess so babe so what do you say wanna go." "Yes Ashy as long as I'm with you I'm happy so ok." "So where are did you leave your luggage?" "In the Viridian City hotel wanna walk there or do you have a bus station near here?" "No but I do have a car." "Ash, god you're gonna have to tell me all the changes in your life later but first let's get home." "Okay babe lets go."

So Ash and Dawn went to the hotel and are now home. "Ash so where will I sleep tonight." "Depends, you can go choose a room for yourself." "Ok I'll go change and choose my room." "Ok babe." So Dawn went to change and by fate she chooses Ash's room. "Ash come I'm ready." "Ok babe." Ash walks to his room. "Babe I just want you to know this is my room I hope you know that." "Yeah I know that and is that a problem because I'm wanna snuggle with YOU Ash Ketchum." "Okay I guess that's cool." "Ok let's go to sleep then Mr. Ketchum." As Dawn fell asleep she noticed how well toned Ash abs were and she got a small yet noticeable tingle and Ash woke up because he felt it and asked Dawn "babe you ok" "yeah why Ashy" "because I felt you shake a bit and was scared you were having a nightmare" "no need to worry, ok babe because I'm with you" "ok I guess I'll go to sleep, but if you have a nightmare or bad dream wake me up" "ok ba—be (Dawn was mesmerized at the thought of how kind he was that she gave him an intense kiss before he even fell asleep )". Dawn soon fell asleep only thinking of her Ash and how far their relationship would go and if they would marry each other. At the same time Ash was thinking of how hot Dawn was and how long he had to wait for her to want it and also when he should _propose _to his own Sinnoh treasure.

_Sorry for the short chapter but I'll pay that back with some lemon scenes later on just wait for it._


	3. Chapter 3

Pearlshipping: destiny of true love

Chapter 3

_So sorry to have you waiting but as I promised there will be lemon scenes in the next 3 chapters._

So we return to our hero and heroine as they slept to their hearts' content, but as day broke out they heard a knock at the door. So Ash as the homeowner went to see who it was but who he saw was so unexpected that even he didn't believe it. It was Misty and Brock. As he opened the door Misty jumped at him and kissed him, which just furthered the strangeness. As ash recovered from his strange kiss he said "Misty don't take this the wrong way but I have a girlfriend and I love her (at this point Dawn had heard all this and went downstairs to Ash's side and kissed him) and as you can see she is in love with me too." "God Ash all I did was kiss your cheek and now you think I like you, god I thought Iris was kidding when she said you were a kid." "Hey, can a kid beat the battle frontier and Unova league and get a beautiful girl like Dawn." "Well I guess not touché so do you and Dawn want to go to the Poke Park or what?" "Wait let me ask Dawn." "Yes." "Ok but first I got to shower, so I guess we'll have to catch up later." "Okay so just txt us when you get there so we can meet up." So Ash and Dawn went to shower and get changed. But as they did this Ash got a serious look that said he was going to do something he was going to regret, because as Dawn showered he sneaked in and took her clothes and hid them very carefully. So as Dawn came out she panicked and cautiously came out of the bathroom and when she saw Ash she began to blush as she was completely nude. At this point she began to see what he was trying to do and went up him and whispered "Hey, Ash want to finish this up in the shower?" "Sure babe." So Ash and Dawn went to the bathroom and entered the shower. As they showered Ash couldn't help but notice how much Dawn had grown. So Ash now washed over by the thought of her body he began to kiss her on her breasts which made her sigh and pant in pleasure which just furthered Ash's need to continue. Soon enough she was tired of this and as soon she a glimpse of his manhood she knew what she wanted. At this point Ash saw Dawn reach downward and pause as if asking for permission to which Ash nodded. She then began to take Ash in a bit by bit she had noticed that he was big for his age, she was way to addicted to him already but now she tasted his most private of places and she wanted it more. Now Ash was feeling a pressure build up, at this point he began to twitch. He soon released into Dawn's mouth. She took it in, savoring every bit of liquid.

Soon enough there romantic session was over and they got dressed. They went to the Poke Park and had their fun.

_Sorry for the bad lemon scene but I do need help, so please leave some ideas._


End file.
